


Art for We Don't Live Here No More

by BlindSwandive, nwspaprtaxis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Broken Bones, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Nudity, Post-Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindSwandive/pseuds/BlindSwandive, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nwspaprtaxis/pseuds/nwspaprtaxis
Summary: Art for WE DON'T LIVE HERE NO MORE
Kudos: 5
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2019





	Art for We Don't Live Here No More

The very lovely and amazing BlindSwandive has kindly created two pieces of art for [WE DON'T LIVE HERE NO MORE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/817133) as part of Fandom Trumps Hate. The art is embedded in the fic linked above as well as the master post being located at [BlindSwandive's Livejournal](https://blindswandive.livejournal.com/91741.html). Go forth and give her some love for the works of perfection!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments stress me out, but I adore Kudos! Leave all comments on BlindSwandive's journal!


End file.
